The use of mobile communications devices continues to experience astronomical growth. Factors contributing to this growth include advancements in network technologies, lower data usage costs, and the growing adoption of smartphones, such as Android®- and Apple®-based smartphones. The fact that such devices are fast becoming ubiquitous for every day use on both personal and business levels further increases the risk for security-related issues on such devices. Thus, it remains desirable to provide improved systems and methods for identifying and resolving security concerns in the use of mobile communications devices.